


Sex on a plane

by Marvelandharrypotter (Peace_love_thorki)



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_love_thorki/pseuds/Marvelandharrypotter
Summary: Steve's heat hits him at the WORST time. Luckily Tony can help
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve rogers/Bucky Barnes (mentioned)
Kudos: 13





	Sex on a plane

**Author's Note:**

> For you TNG folks!

Steve looked up, worried. He could feel the tightness in his gut and didn't have time for it. He had a fucking MISSION. Fuck. Now was not the time for his goddamn heat. He growled to himself, popped some pain pain pills and a scent suppressor, and put on his uniform. He'd be damned if he'd let his body stop him from doing his fucking job. 

It started on the quinjet. Everything had been going fine through the debrief. Sure, he thought he saw a couple of alphas scent the air, but that was probably just his paranoia. He was sitting next to Natasha when his gut clenched so hard he bent over double. Suddenly all eyes were on him. Sam quickly looked down and the rest of the team slowly followed suit. Everyone was silent. Natasha put a hand on his thigh and squeezed gently. 

"Steve... Steve honey. You need to go into quarantine," She said softly. It was weird, hearing the spy be so gentle. 

Steve grunted and grit his teeth. "I'm. Fine." He all but growled, forcing himself to sit straight and keep his composure. He wasn't going to let his body win. Not now. Not yet. Not when they were so close to his alpha. Bucky was waiting and nothing was going to stop him from that, Omega biology be damned. 

"You're clearly not fine," Natasha said, all gentleness gone from her voice, suddenly looking, sounding and... Wow.. Smelling like the alpha she was. Steve was tempted to bow his head. Fuck. "Steve you smell like a fucking whore house. Go into quarantine or I will make you." There was a hint of Alpha Tone in her voice that made Steve bite his lip with how much he wanted to bare his throat. It would be so easy. He shook it off. He had to help his awful. 

"I can't Nat.." he said, coming off way weaker than he'd intended. He cursed to himself. "Bucky needs me." He looked at her with big eyes, feeling vulnerable and desperate. Fuck, his heat was getting to him. He felt soft and needy and new Natasha was right about the smell. He knew fighting it wouldn't end well but he couldn't just give up. 

Before Natasha could open her mouth, Tony came over, everything about him screaming alpha. The look in his eye, three energy coming off him, his confidence and surety.... And oh my god his -smell-. Steve went weak. He needed him. He felt himself start to leak and his dick harden. He rocked in his seat a little, whimpering. He needed the alpha's help. 

Before Tony could give him the lecture he was sure he deserved, Steve was out of his seat and on his knees, pressing his nose into Tony's crotch. He moaned. The alpha smelled so damn good and he was so EMPTY. Fuck. He needed it. "Please, Alpha, please. Please breed me," he begged, almost sobbing with how much he needed Tony's knot in him. 

Tony put his hand on Steve's hair and pet him gently, causing Steve's whole body to tremble with pleasure. He learned into the hand and kissed the bulge he could feel growing. Someone coughed uncomfortably, but Steve didn't even notice. Why wasn't the alpha in him yet? "Please. Alpha please, I know I wasn't being good but I need it so much! Please!" Steve licked Tony's dick through his jeans and nearly came from the hint of Alpha that he could taste. 

Tony groaned. "Steve. Stevie. Baby. I'm gonna take of you. Fuck. How could I not. Baby you smell delicious and look like a fucking dream submitting to me like a good Omega. But we gotta take this into quarantine baby. I don't share." Tony was still talking but Steve hadn't understood anything other than that the alpha wanted him. He palmed himself gently. His dick felt like was gonna explode and his hole was fucking dripping. Tony moaned then straightened up and pulls Steve's hair, forcing the omega to look at him. His voice went deep and dark and velvety and full of Alpha Tone. "No." He growled. Steve stopped and whined. He needed to be filled! He wanted to beg again but he didn't wanna upset his alpha. "You're going to crawl your pretty ass to quarantine. Then I'm going to fuck you until you forget who you are. Go." 

There was no questioning that order, and Steve didn't want to. Crawling past all his teammates without an ounce of shame, Steve went to quarantine and literally tore off his clothes. They were hot and itchy and not good for being bred. Oh fuck he wanted a baby. He wanted Tony to pup him so badly. He got on all fours and presented, chest low to the grown, and ass high and ready, the picture of a good submissive Omega. "Need your cum alpha! Need your knot! Please breed me!" Steve cried, delirious with need. 

Tony didn't waste any fucking time. He didn't even undress, just unzipped his jeans and pulled them and his underwear down enough, and mounted him. Steve was wet and ready which made it easy for Tony set a brutal pace. 

Steve moaned and grunted with every thrust, cumming when Tony hit his prostate. After that he started screaming his pleasure. His Alpha made him feel sooooo good. He was so full and it was almost perfect. "Fuck fuck FUCK! Alpha please! Please knot me!" He cried desperately, clenching his hole to urge him on. 

"Fuck! Steve! Good fucking omega, baby!" Tony growled as he came and knotted inside him, tying the two of them together.


End file.
